


Listen To My Heart Break

by Waterlillyoz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AOTWeek, Alternate Universe, Angst, Crack, Creepy Armin, F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern Era, New pairing each chapter, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Relationship(s), Romance, SNK Week 2017, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterlillyoz/pseuds/Waterlillyoz
Summary: Each chapter explores the prompts provided by the hosts of AoT Week 2k17!Each chapter also has a new pairing and none of the chapters are connected/follow the same storyline.





	1. Introduction

Shingeki no Kyojin Week 2k17!

    Each chapter explores the themes and prompts (listed at bottom) provided by the hosts of AoT Week 2k17!

    As it is an AoT Week and not specific to any character or pairing, I've chosen ships I like and randomly assigned them to a prompt. 

    The event is running from July 16th through to the 22nd of 2017.  
    All are encouraged to participate! Fanart, fanfiction, drabble, headcanons, AMVs, GIFs, etc etc, are welcome.

    For this reason, I am posting this a few days early so that anyone that sees this and wants to join, can!

    Or, if you’d prefer to look at what others have done rather than post something yourself, you can check out the tag #AOTWEEK (no spaces) on Tumblr to see the other submissions and contributions.

    That being said, please use the tag to tag your work if you do join so the creators can find it! Thanks and please enjoy this fandom event to celebrate the many wonderful characters in the SNK universe!

Day One;; Survive     
Day Two;; Devotion     
Day Three;; Moments     
Day Four;; Revenge     
Day Five;; Allies     
Day Six;; Growth      
Day Seven;; Free Day!

 

    #AOTWeek2k17!

     
Wording stolen from iTana-007 with permission xx


	2. Survive - Reiner/Bertholdt

    Bertolt watched his squadmate throw his hands up as he paced the small area back and forth, muttering to himself. He had been at it for several minutes now, running a path into the cave’s entrance with his restless feet. Bertolt had stayed quiet, allowing the man to ponder alone. He didn't want to interrupt the pacing man for fear of what he might do if he had to sit still, alone with his thoughts. Alone with his thoughts as Bertolt now found himself. He didn't want the other man to feel unsure as he did. Instead of speaking, he decided to turn inward and try to make sense of what had happened. How had they gotten to this point? How could they survive from here? Should they attempt to escape this situation or wait for someone to find them? Would anyone bother looking for the pair if they decided to wait? 

    “Don't look so down.” Reiner broke the silence, his curt voice slicing through the dark. His steps echoed as he walked up to his companion. He was able to make out the toned silhouette with difficulty in the pitch black, damp shelter they were occupying. “We've gotten through worse times than these.” 

    “I know,” his voice quivered as he tried to hold onto his last shred of dignity. He was winding down and his strength was starting to fade. He didn't know how much longer he could keep his happy face in place for. He was exhausted, but he didn't want this man to see him in such a state. In the darkness he was able to hide his emotions, as long as his voice would stop betraying him. 

    Reiner bent down, grasping with limited sight for Bertolt's face. When at last he located it, he brushed across the bump of his cheek and caressed his jaw before pulling him closer. “Trust in me. Believe that we can get through this,” he whispered against soft lips.

    “I do trust you,” he stuttered, turning his face to the side. He hated when his teammate acted this way. More than that he hated the way it made him feel. The heat he felt in certain areas made him want to escape. Being this close, could Reiner tell what he was thinking? 

    “It doesn't seem like it,” he spat, the firm grip on Bertolt'a jaw caused a sharp inhale as Reiner forced the other man towards him. 

    “I'm just nervous, that's all.” 

    “But you believe me?” 

    “I believe you. Shit! Let go, that hurts.” 

    “No, I don't think I will. I think I will prove to you how I feel instead,” he snarled, running his teeth across Bertolt'a lower lip. His tongue slithered across his teeth with a hum. 

    “Wait- Reiner!” 

    Reiner didn't wait, plunging his tongue into the open mouth, one hand entangled in short dark hair while the other rested at the small of Bertolt'a back. He only broke away after the other man let out a soft moan. Moving his lips along Bertholdt’s neck, he worked his way back to his ear. “Are you listening? Do you hear my conviction?” 

    “Why are you doing this?” He panted, letting his head tilt back and allowing easy access to his neck. He would tell himself later that it was involuntary and that it didn't mean anything more than that. 

    “Hmm? It's something I've always wanted to do,” he purred as he nibbled his way back down to Bertolt's throat. His tongue was insatiable, devouring every inch of exposed skin, still wanting more. “I know you have my back. I want to know that I can have yours.” 

    Bertolt gulped hard against wet lips, deciding a response was unnecessary. Instead he grabbed Reiner’s hair and engulfed his body with his legs, grinding his hips against the other’s lap with an intense need. He didn't want to think anymore. He didn't want to know what would happen tomorrow. He needed to feel wanted, to feel anything within this moment. He needed to feel this man's body deep within his own, until he could think of nothing else. 

    Tonight, for once, wasn't about survival. He might regret his actions in the morning when he could see the face of the man he was holding, but tonight he was free. He was free to feel only pleasure and forget all the pain they had experienced that day. He was free to forget all the pain they had felt these last few years, if only for this moment in time. He would let Reiner take that pain away and replace it with intimacy. Skin on skin contact that they would deny ever happening in the morning. For tonight they were free. 

    Tomorrow he would worry about their next move. He would worry about how they would get home, if they could even go home again. Tomorrow he would ask for a miracle. Tomorrow he would ask for help, for someone to rescue them from this situation they had allowed themselves to fall into. Tomorrow. 

    “Please, someone find us.” 


	3. Devotion - Armin/Jean

    “Just stop! Stay away from me, you psycho!”

    The words ran through Armin’s ears on repeat, a playlist he could not avoid no matter how far he ran. He let the words fester, boiling over to a fever pitch until there was nothing left of the calm logic he held so dear. In desperation he had tried to understand why the words had even been said, why they were necessary at all. He went through the moments leading up to the hurtful words spouted from the man he loved. Who was getting inside his lover's head? He had to make a move. Tonight was the night. Tonight he would take back what was his. 

    He was close now. He had come on foot, easier to make an escape if something went wrong. He jogged past the perfect white houses with their perfect white fences. The blood was ringing in his ears. He had a cramp deep within his torso; it was painful but he wouldn't let it stop him from being at his lover's side. He continued up the street another few feet before slowing down to a brisk walking pace. He felt the bag to his left, double checking it was still with him. It would have been a tragedy if it had fallen off in one of the back streets. He wouldn't let anyone or anything get in the way of his plan.

    He slowed down the pace as he walked up the driveway of the house he was seeking, sticking as much to the shadows as possible. He hopped the fence and ventured into the backyard, the smell of fresh cut grass filling his nostrils. He was wearing a black hoodie over his blonde hair and his milky hands were. covered with black gloves. In fact, he was covered from head to toe in black, which he was hoping was enough to blend into the dark night. It was late yet he heard the soft sounds of musical instruments coming from the house. The first floor was dark. The second floor, however, had several lights lit. Two silhouettes could be seen fluttering back and forth from the right corner of the house. 

    Armin placed his shoes in the bag before starting his ascent, gripping the tree trunk as he shimmied up the limbs with ease. He had been apart of the ROTC - he could take care of himself in a bind. He had learned several useful skills before he decided to drop out and put all his effort into applying to MIT, which was where he had met Jean. Jean, who always seemed to know more than he let on. He was a mysterious being that always put Armin at arms length. He never let him get close enough to know more, a constant excuse on his luscious lips about why he couldn't do this or that. Always one thing or another why he was unable to find time to spend with his soulmate. Then he stopped contacting him altogether. He said he had found love with someone else. Someone who could make him happy. But who besides Armin could do that? 

    Armin was at one of the windows on the left side. He removed the beading, throwing it to the ground. He was able to use the small screwdriver against the window pane. Removing the large piece of glass, he wrapped it in some cloth he pulled from the backpack. He secured it before wrapping it with more cloth. Holding his breath, he let it fall to the ground. He sighed, a small smile on his lips. It was a soft thud, not enough to be heard a few feet away let alone over the sound of the music coming from within. 

    With the glass removed he was able to slither inside. It was a tight fit. Once he was inside he looked back at the window, he was sure that he had left fibers on the inside of the frame. He shrugged. These weren't his clothes and if he was able to get out of here untouched, he had planned on burning them anyway. He decided to leave the minuscule evidence and the small, ugly light blue bathroom behind as he pushed the door ajar. It opened into a short hallway, which he turned down. His black socks slid across the polished wood floor. Not a single _creak_ could be heard. A perfect house for a perfect family.

    Laughter reached his ears as he made his way closer to the music, closer to the room with the two silhouettes. It was a distinctive sound, the sound of a woman in heat. This bitch that thought she could take what was his. He crept, his footsteps silent against the hardwood. The only sound he could hear was the sound of his own heartbeat. The music was fading as the beating echoed throughout his entire body. As he pulled the last item from the backpack, a grin spread across his lips. The beating of his heart slowed and he entered the room. 

    They didn't notice him at first; twirling back and forth to the music, lighthearted amusement gracing their faces. It was the woman who noticed him first, her smile soon replaced with terror. She clutched Armin’s lover without a word. Jean’s eyes met Armin’s with curiosity which soon turned to shock. His voice was husky. “What the hell are you doing here, Armin?” 

    “Is this her?” 

    “You can't be here, Armin. I have a restraining order against you. You know you can't be within 100 feet of me. You need to-” Jean noticed the gun in Armin’s hands at that moment, pulling the woman behind him as he held out his hands in an appeasing gesture. “This is fine. If you go now, we won't have to report anything. Did you want me to walk you home? Do you want to talk it out?” 

    “No, Jean!” The woman with chin length black hair clung to Jean, her soulless black eyes demanding that he stay with her. Her whisper was fierce and loud, “You don't know what he is capable of.” 

    Armin started to spin the silencer onto the front of the gun he was holding with a laugh, “She's right, Jean. You really don't know me at all, do you?” 

    “But I would like to-” Jean pushed the woman back, his hands in defensive mode once more. “-why don't we go to the other room?” 

    “Why bother? I like it here.” Armin raised the pistol and shot the succubus dead center between the eyes. She fell to the ground with a _thud._ The next few moments felt like an eternity as the pair of males stood staring at each other before Jean snapped out of it. He swallowed hard, looking down at the puddled mess beside him. Tears sprung to his eyes as he looked back to the blonde. 

    “Why? Why? Why?! WHY? Why the fuck would you do this? Why do you do these things? What is wrong with you? Why? Why?” He sobbed, sputtering the words out as he tried to understand the scene before him. 

    “You are mine, Jean. No one else can have you. Surely you know that by now? Don't try to leave me again,” he cooed, trying to calm his lover down. He closed the gap between them, grabbing Jean’s face down to his own. “Promise me.” 

    “What are you talking about? We were never together! Fuck!” Jean pushed Armin back before falling to the ground, sobbing. 

    “Don't be stupid, Jean. It's not cute,” he chuckled, bending down to the handsome man with the light brown undercut. He brushed the pistol through Jean’s hair, smiling as he felt him tense against the cold metal. “You and I have always shared more than mere friendship. I will never let you go. You know that right? You believe the words you hear? I will never stop loving you, that I swear. You are my everything. Now promise me you'll never leave again.” 


	4. Moments - Mikasa/Jean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm - I guess this is an Eternal Sunshine Of A Spotless Mind AU
> 
> But you don't have to have seen the movie to read this. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

    Moments. Moments in time. Moments in your mind. They weren't important, they weren't special. No one else would be sad to lose them, yet Jean was desperate to keep them. He didn't want to let go of a single memory. He hadn't realized just how important each and every moment was until he started to relive them and now he faced losing them all. One by one. They were starting to fade and it was all his fault. 

    It had all started when he received a letter from Lacuna, Inc., who had removed his ex-wife’s memories. The letter had asked him to respect her wishes and go along with pretending they had never met. To pretend everything they had been through hadn't happened, to act as if she was a stranger, someone who meant nothing at all. It was ridiculous. He had researched the company himself; it had been legit. It turned out many people from all walks of life had been using the procedures practiced through the doctor's office for several years. He had never heard of it.

    Of course he had been furious and decided if she didn't want memories of him, he didn’t want memories of her. Why should he keep memories of someone who refused to acknowledge him? Why keep memories of someone who didn't care enough to remember him? Why bother with someone who had such little respect for someone who they had shared so much with? Yet now he was regretting the decision, but it was already too late to stop it as he was inside his own mind. The procedure was well underway. Outside of his body they were monitoring his brain, destroying every last memory of his first love. Destroying everything he had ever known. Destroying everything he knew about the magical woman he had lived with for the majority of his life. 

    Jean had known Mikasa long before they married. They had been childhood friends. By removing every memory of her he was removing his youth. Even after she had removed herself from his life, she was somehow able to take every single thing from him. Without meaning to, he had allowed her to take it all. He had allowed her to have the final laugh. 

    “Jean? It's been a long time. How have you been?”

    The memories flooded his mind before they were ripped away from him forever, lost in the wasteland beyond time. Mikasa was in college in this moment, her hair was still long before she started to cut it out of spite. The black strands glistening in the sunlight as she moved, her whole body becoming an instrument of communication. Her laugh... he would miss her laugh the most. Her laugh that was able to make all the anger and sadness melt away. The laugh is what he would miss most. 

    They were working their way back; all the memories from their marriage had already been taken. They had made it to college, slicing away each moment without fail or hesitation. He clung with clear desperation to each instant. He screamed, he begged, he mourned as no one listened. After all, this was what he had paid for. Even if they understood what he was saying they would keep going. He had signed up for this, it was not a time for regret. 

    They were now at the college party where they had reunited before their seven year marriage had fallen to pieces, the fighting a distant future that they would never experience. Or at least they would never remember the experience. She had been through a lot. The girl standing in the middle of the frat party, inciting a near riot, was different than the one he had left behind in their home town. She was different from the woman she would become as well. But right now, in this moment, Mikasa was a Goddess. A Goddess that everyone wanted a piece of. She had promised to outdrink all the guys from the frat house and she had delivered.

    Jean had never met someone as strong willed or capable in his life and he suspected he would never meet another. She knew how to carry the weight of the world. She could carry it alone if she had to. She never asked for help, she often refused Jean's help. She was a strong woman. The strongest he would never know. He may not be able to remember her, but he would carry this love for her forever. 


	5. Revenge- Levi/Sasha

    “Let's take a step back. Why don't we try using ‘I feel’ sentences again. Levi, would you like to start?” The blonde therapist flicked his wrist, motioning towards the short man with the black undercut. 

    Levi rolled his dull blue eyes, rubbing his hands over the dark circles underneath. He looked from the toned therapist to the woman sitting next to him on the deep blue couch. “I feel like this is a waste of time.” 

    “See what I mean? He doesn't care about anything. He doesn't even want to save this marriage!” The woman exclaimed, sinking her manicured hands into her red-tinged fringe. Her loose ponytail poked up from behind her as she sighed. She shook her head as she looked back up at the therapist with a pleading look. 

    “‘I feel’ sentences, Sasha,” the blonde encouraged with a nod. 

    “I feel as if Levi doesn't care about me at all.” 

    “Levi?” 

    “I feel like I care too much most of the time. I feel that I am the only one putting any effort into this partnership.” 

    Sasha’s head snapped up. With a scoff, she narrowed her light brown eyes in disbelief, “Are you freaking kidding me?!” 

    “‘I feel’ sentences, Sasha.” 

    “I feel like we have different ideas of what ‘effort’ is.” 

    “Let's get to the real issue here, shall we? The important stuff. Yeah, yeah, ‘I feel’ sentences.” He looked towards the therapist with pursed lips. He ignored the thick, raised blonde eyebrow before continuing, his voice oozing with irritation, “Potatoes. Everyday. Potatoes.” 

    “Are you serious right now? That is your important issue?!”

    “Hey now, Sasha.’I feel’ sentences.” Levi held a hand up, motioning for silence. He sat up straight on the couch, his back stiff as he continued with an exaggerated sigh, “Can I finish? I feel like I may burn my own taste buds off rather than have to eat another goddamn potato again. We have potatoes coming out of our ears. Potato stew. Potato soup. Potato pie. You name it, I've eaten it.” 

    “I feel that someone who gets a home cooked meal every night should show a little more appreciation,” she growled, slamming her fist against the soft cushion beside her. Clicking her tongue and tapping her foot, she raised an eyebrow in challenge towards Levi. 

    “I feel bored, but most of all I feel disgusted. She carries food around in her handbag,” he blustered, trying to pry the red Chanel bag from his wife. 

    Sasha’s fingernails dug into the bag as she snarled, “Let. It. Go!” 

    “They call her potato girl at her work! Potato girl! It's embarrassing.” 

    “You know what’s embarrassing? Your OCD! Sorry, Doc,” she chided, snatching her bag back from the tug of war once and for all. “I feel! I feel like a dirty person. I feel like nothing I do is ever enough when it comes to cleaning. He is a clean freak! He won't even have sex unless it's in the shower!” 

    “I wouldn't have to be that way if you didn't have food with you constantly! Crumbs! Crumbs everywhere!” 

    “Well maybe I wouldn’t need to eat so much if I didn't feel so empty inside!” 

    “We need to reel this back in,” the therapist said as he held up his hands in a defensive pose. 

    “She killed my dog!” 

    “Oh, here we go! I killed Eren, I admit it. You know that was the only time he showed anything even close to human emotion? When his precious Eren died,” her voice dripped with venom as she flung her head back against the couch. “It was an accident for the last time! I'm not some kind of psycho.” 

    “She ran him over with her moped! How does one ‘accidentally’ run over a dog on a fucking moped?” 

    “What did I have to gain by killing your freaking dog?! There has only been pure misery for me since that day!” 

    “You never cared for Eren. You did it out of revenge.” 

    “Seriously. This again?” 

    “Why do you think that, Levi?” The blonde interjected, “And ‘I feel’ statements, please.” 

    “I feel that it was out of revenge since I was working a lot of overtime and left Sasha with Eren for several weeks. I feel that Sasha was frustrated both from loneliness and irritation from dealing with Eren day in and day out when she didn't even like him-”

    “I never said I didn't like your stupid dog.” 

    “You just called him stupid!” 

    “He was the worst dog I have ever seen! He didn't understand anything! He wouldn't shut up! Ever! He never shut up!” 

    “So you admit that you killed him?” 

    “I admit that I wanted to.” 

    “So you killed Eren?!” 

    “I didn’t do it on purpose for the last time!” 

    A soft pinging rang in the middle of the room. The blonde reached for the white clock next to the table that separated the couple from himself. “I'm afraid we are out of time this week. I think that you should continue coming to see me. For now I suggest ‘I feel’ statements and walking away when things escalate to this kind of argument when you are alone.” 

    “It’s fine, Doc. I haven't killed her so far. I'm sure we can survive until next week,” Levi grunted as he stood, pulling the redhead to her feet. “I guess we will see you next week.” 

    The pair walked out of the office, past the receptionist’s desk and down the hallway. They stepped into the elevator in silence, riding down the twelve floors before stepping out in unison. It was a short trip to the black Buick on the side of the road. Levi held the passenger side door open for his wife, waiting for her to get settled before closing it. He slinked into the driver's seat with a huff before turning to see seductive brown eyes staring at him. “Hmm? That was fun, right?” 

    Sasha laughed, covering her lips with her nails, “I don't know about you but I don't think I can make it home.”

    “You want to fuck in the car?” 

    “It’s clean,” she smirked reclining as she pulled the seat’s lever. “You really got me going.” 

    “You are so dirty, Potato Girl,” he purred against her ear before nibbling at her neck. “I'm going to eat you up.” 


	6. Allies - Annie/Armin

    “There is only one thing worse than fighting with allies and that is fighting without them. Put your trust in me and we can succeed. The rumors are true, I am the child of the orc beast king. But I am also the child of our last elf princess. My mother was captured, tortured and thrown away. I will avenge her with my dying breath! I am Annie Leonhart, half breed, all woman! I will lead us to victory, if you but take my hand and believe in me,” the woman bellowed from the wooden awning in the tree above the growing crowd. Her stance was proud and her confidence kept the crowd in place, drawn in by her speech. People were curious, since they didn't hear the woman speak often. Some had never heard her speak at all. She tended to keep to herself, seeking out solo missions when possible. 

    The village was worried. The neighbouring tribe had announced their plans to take over this land and now they were scrambling to correlate together. They were in the middle of civil strife; it was the perfect time for the other tribes to attack. While everything was up in the air, while everything was confused. A small blonde man was standing on the sidelines, his expressive hazel eyes showing his discomfort as he watched the clamor of the crowd next to him. He shifted with unease as they reminded him more and more of an angry mob. He decided it was time to make an escape. 

    Annie was on the ground now, she had noticed the blonde while she was still on the awning and was in pursuit. The instances of spies were increasing and he needed to be interrogated. Also, that outfit brought attention to his tight ass. “Stop where you are, vermin.” 

    “Huh?” He spun on his heels, fear soon replaced by confusion leaking from his feminine face. He backed up, stumbling over a tree trunk and falling hard to the ground. 

    Annie laughed, “Are you okay?” 

    The man scrambled back towards the tree, flinching against her outstretched hand. “I don't know anything, I just moved here.” 

    “What is your name?” 

    “Armin.” 

    “Armin? It's okay, Armin. I won't hurt you,” she chuckled, stretching her hand out once more. She pulled him to his feet before motioning for him to follow as she led him through the woods to the outskirts of the village. “You'll be safe here. I can trust you, right?” 

    “Of course!” Armin stood up straight, his hand on his chest in an attempt to show his allegiance. 

    She shook her head with a soft chuckle as she opened the tent, following behind him as he entered, “Good. Because if not, I will end you.” 

    “What?!” He jumped, shielding his face with his arm before noticing the area he was in. He looked around the room in astonishment. “But how?” 

    “How do you think I was able to raise up in the ranks so fast? I haven't been here much longer than you. I'm tough, but I'm not that tough.”

    “Isn't this cheating?” 

    “Ha! You want to go back to that dingy village? Sleep on straw?” She grabbed the iPad, scrolling through before soft music started to play. She winked, her mouth upturned. “To set the mood.” 

    “But won't you get in trouble?”

    “Trouble? Nah, this is how I built my empire. I want to crush the other tribe and then I will probably move onto something new,” Annie hummed with a shrug. “Why are you here?” 

    “My friends wanted to try it out.” 

    “Your friends wanted to try out LARPing?” Annie covered her mouth in an attempt to hide the grin beneath. She opened the small fridge and pulled out a beer, handing it to Armin before toasting it with her own with a _clunk._ “They sound horrible. Where are they?” 

    “We were separated, they are actually in the other tribe. I'm not a spy, though! I promise. Just unlucky.” 

    “Well this is perfect. We can join forces and destroy them together. Teach them to leave you behind,” she purred, laying back on the plush cushions. She extended her legs, letting her toes brush up against Armin's crotch. She giggled at his shocked expression, “Allies, then?” 

    He stared at her for a few moments, mesmerized the serious blue eyes studying him. Her foot continued to kneed at his lap as she waited for his answer. He raised his beer with a chuckle, “Yes, and I guess we can see where things go from there. Allies it is.” 


	7. Growth - Ymir/Krista

    They had met at one of the many ridiculous support group meetings that had been forced upon her at the time. The type the doctors pressured you to attend with the promise that it wouldn’t be so bad when you are surrounded by other people who were just as miserable as you. The uncomfortable metal chairs, the cheap finger foods and the crying. Oh, the crying. It felt like an AA meeting, not that Krista had been to one of those before. She had, however, been in group circles while in rehab back in her youth, but that was a story for another day.

    It was not one of the fondest memories she had; they were filled with anger and pain. But it had been at one of the many eye rolling meetings that she happened upon Ymir. They had connected fast, as if they had known each other forever. They had both needed to connect with someone, to feel something again. To feel anything. After the misery, after all the loss, Ymir was a beacon of hope. A light in the darkness.

    Ymir had made a snide remark about the quality of the food and that had been it. Krista had followed her around for the rest of the meeting. They had made fun of the entire idea of the meetings. They had been frowned at and shushed. They ended up continuing their conversation of bad foods and awkward atmospheres at a nearby coffee shop. It became a weekly ritual which soon turned into a nightly event. They were inseparable. Every night soon turned into sleep overs, then it wasn’t long before they had moved in together.

    Ymir had a way of coming across as cynical and confrontational. It made it hard for her to connect with others. Instead they would run the other way without making an attempt to see the person she was beneath. That had been fine with Krista, more time alone, but it had made Ymir lonely. It was heartbreaking. Krista had been able to bring Ymir into her circle of friends with time. It took others a little while to get used to Ymir and understand her but once they realized how much she cared for Krista, they accepted her as one of the gang.

    It wasn't long before Ymir had become an important part of Krista’s life. She became closer than family. Krista’s own family accepted Ymir as one of their own. When not with Krista, she was missed and people requested her whereabouts. Ymir didn't talk to her own family anymore, so she was overjoyed with being apart of Krista’s family. She had found a place she could call home. 

    Krista sighed, pulling the blanket up over the slender woman. Her dark hair was slicked back, pooling with sweat. Her face was scrunched up in pain, her gray eyes hidden beneath a scowl as she clenched her fists. She didn't bother to open her eyes as her parched lips cracked open with a whisper, “Krista?” 

    “I'm here, Ymir. I'm right here,” the blonde held the clammy hands in her own, a single tear rolling down her blue eyes. The painkillers were wearing off and there was nothing she could do to help her lover. They both knew what this cycle was like. They both had dealt with it before. Remission was never permanent. No one from their group was with them any longer, yet Krista refused to allow Ymir to leave her in the same way. Krista brushed her lips across the other woman's fingertips with a whimper, “I'm here, baby.” 

    “I'm scared.”

    “Don't be scared.” The petite blonde climbed into the hospital bed, curling up in a ball next to Ymir. Their hands remained joined as Krista stroked her free hand against the side of Ymir’s face. They stayed like that throughout the night. 

    In the morning, after the nurses had come and gone, Ymir leaned against the upright bed in a sitting position. This time she was the one caressing her companion's head, the smile on her lips fading as she fell back to sleep. “There are some places you just can't follow.” 

    Krista looked up at the sleeping woman, melancholy dripping from her bright eyes. “Don't you know, Ymir? I'll follow you anywhere, so don't you dare leave me. Don't you dare.” 


	8. Free Day - Levi/Hange/Erwin

    “Well, everyone else is gone for the day. What did you want to do?” Erwin looked towards the pair sprawled out on the spacious bed in front of him. Limbs were everywhere and parts of their bodies were covered by the thin crimson silk sheet on top of them. A body pillow and two throw pillows had spilled onto the hardwood floor in the middle of the night. There were clothes scattered across the room and empty glasses littered every surface. 

    Levi groaned into the plush red pillow, his hand on Hange’s ass and his husky voice filled with irritation, “Fuck. Off. My head is still spinning from the drinking games last night. Good God. How are you up already?” 

    Hange’s eyes snapped up. Shifting to her side, light brown eyes beaming up at Erwin with a smile. “I have the best idea! We should play Twister!” 

    “Twister?” Erwin chuckled, his cerulean eyes watching Levi grasp with desperate hunger at the empty spot where Hange had just been. She was sitting on the end of the bed, rushing to put on her pants and shoes. “That could be fun.” 

    “Fun? Is it naked Twister?” Levi questioned, snaking an arm around Hange and dragging her back down under the covers. His lips found the spot in the nock of her neck that made her moan, his tongue dancing across her skin as he grabbed her ass once more. “Hmm, naked anything sounds fun.” 

    “Levi!” Hange pursed her lips, slapping him on the arm as she jumped out of bed and ran over to Erwin. She snuggled against his broad chest, looking up at him with round innocent eyes, plead dripping from her lips, “We always do what Levi wants to do. I just want to hang out with my two favorite people. Is that so bad?” 

    Erwin smiled, one of his thick blonde eyebrows raised as he kissed her on the forehead. “It probably is your turn to pick.” 

    “Huh? Didn't we go to that haunted house last weekend? Wasn't that only because she wanted to?” Levi rolled onto his stomach, eyes narrowed. The silk sheet hugged his tight ass as he glared at the woman before she poked her tongue out at him. “I don't know why we can't just stay in bed all day.” 

    “That was last weekend. This is this weekend,” she laughed grabbing several board games from the cupboard. She grabbed a pair of thin oval shaped glasses from the nightstand. She slid the glasses in place before shaking her hips in a clear attempt at seduction as she walked from the room with a wink. Her laughter followed her down the hallway. 

    Erwin leaned over Levi, his hands on either side of the naked man below him. He brushed his lips across the top of Levi’s ear, inhaling lavender shampoo from his black undercut before sinking his teeth into his shoulder. “Don't be a child. It will be fun. Anyway, think about how seductive Twister can be?” 

    “Seductive?” A soft moan escaped his lips as Erwin rocked his hips against Levi’s ass, hand on his throat as Erwin kissed his way down Levi’s muscular back. Levi leaned into every touch, his body melding beneath the blonde as his eyelids lowered. 

    “Yes, seductive,” he whispered, the words oozing sex as Levi grew hard against the bed, the mere words enough to tip him over the edge. “Think about it, Levi. All that _friction._ Even with our clothes on. The accidental touches. Or better yet, the painful absence of touch when you are oh so close. Close enough to feel each other's breath against your skin.”

    “You think it will lead to something more?” He tried to breathe at a calm pace, but was certain that Erwin knew exactly what he was doing to Levi’s sanity. He wanted to turn around and pull him in an embrace, or better yet, allow Erwin to embrace him right there, right now. Instead he attempted to collect himself, a tight smile on his lips as he purred, “I’ll hold you to that, _Commander.”_

    “I'm counting on it,” he chuckled, slapping Levi’s ass before edging off the bed. “Let's go, hot stuff.” 


End file.
